


Kitten

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Emma brings home a new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

"Miss Swan-Mills, what is _that_?" Emma heard from the door opening to the living room she had shared for a little over a year with the gorgeous brunette who currently towered over her like the former queen that she was. Emma smirked as she crawled around on the floor with a bit of string and a feather duster, entertaining one of the most mangled little critters ever to have existed. Pushing up so she was on her knees instead of on all fours, she sent her stand-offish wife an amused smirk.

"That, _Regina_ is a kitten, as I am sure you are well aware. I found a nest today—well, Mrs. Peters found the nest and called me—I managed to place the other three but this little fellow didn't exactly drawn in the crowds." Emma explained and Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"I wonder why that is..." She sassed, and Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, he's not _that_ bad. Okay, so I guess he encountered a dog or something and he looks a little, you know, worse for wear, but have you seen him hobble around? Come on, that's cute! Admit it." Emma pressed, waggling the bit of string in her hand to get the kitten—who was missing an ear, a good patch of fur, and the tip of its tail—to move forward on a front leg that had most likely been broken once and had healed at an awkward angle, making him appear uncoordinated and gangly.

"I will admit no such thing." Regina huffed, and left to stash and hang her bag and jacket. By the time she returned on feet freed from heels and stockings and with a drink in hand, Emma had become engrossed again in the critter trying to chew its way through their duster and ending up with a mouth full of feathers for his trouble. Studiously avoiding looking at Emma or the kitten, Regina sat down with a book and pretended to read. Emma knew better, though. Her wife liked to pretend she was a hard-ass, but deep inside, this little unevenly patched fur ball had already stolen her heart. Her suspicions were confirmed when Regina snorted in amusement when the kitten took a firm bite out of the duster and ended up with a nose full of dust. The tiny sneeze that followed was enough for Regina to fall out of character.

"Busted," Emma teased without looking up, choosing instead to tickle the tiny animal that promptly fell over onto his side, begging for more scratching. The way he offered her access to his belly was actually quite touching; for an animal having suffered such an amount of pain, he sure was willing to open himself up to a good thing. Emma related, although it had taken Regina and her a good few years longer to learn the same lesson. Scooping up the squirming ball of fur, she stood and traversed the space to Regina's favourite chair and the woman in it.

"Come on, I know you want to." Emma continued teasingly, but even while Regina rolled her eyes, she put away the book and held up her hands. Emma placed the hand-sized feline into them, and watched with a soft smile as the brunette inspected the mangled kitten, who mewed for attention.

"How did he even survive...?" Regina questioned, and Emma shrugged.

"No clue, but he's a fighter. I figured, you know, that he could be part of our family? Seems sort of fitting, don't you think?" Emma suggested.

"Ah yes, I see the resemblance to our family unit." Regina mocked in disdain as she held up the kitten by the back of his neck, twisting the animal around for closer inspection.

"Not what I meant, and you know it." Emma accused good-naturedly. She knew her wife, and she could read her easily; Regina knew full well why Emma identified with a small creature carrying battle scars, looking for a home. They both _were_ this kitten in one way or another.

"I'm sure Henry would like a pet." Regina eventually conceded, using their all-time favourite excuse for everything: their son. Regina's eyes then met hers and she smiled genuinely as she pressed the purring kitten to her chest. "Besides, we have a wonderful home to share. There is room for one more injured soul here, I'm sure."

Emma grinned victoriously and leaned forward over the chair, resting her hands on the armrests as she leaned over the woman who had mended so many of her own injuries over the years. She kissed her gently, distracted by the obscenely loud purring noises that emerged from the tiny addition to their family as he tumble down to Regina’s lap without any coordination on his part.

"I knew you were going to say that." Emma purred happily against Regina's lips, and Regina smirked as she pulled back, carefully scratching the kitten’s tummy as it went belly-up.

“Well, you always did know how to pick them.” Regina answered gently, and Emma’s grin turned into a soft smile.

“Yeah, perfectly well.” She answered softly, and leaned in for another kiss as her hand met Regina’s over the kitten’s tummy.


End file.
